


The Monsters Are Real

by angstytimelord



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving a horrible ordeal, Aiden is trying to find a safe place to hide -- and stumbles across Will's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Just His Imagination

Run. He had to run. He had to get away.

Aiden didn't dare look behind him as he ran through the forest, the low-hanging branches of trees tearing at his clothes, his feet slipping on the narrow path.

He wasn't sure of where he was. He only knew that he had to keep running until he found shelter, safety, and hopefully, someone who would take him in and listen to him.

More than that, he needed to find someone who would _believe_ him. He had to find someone who would make the nightmares go away, someone who could keep him protected from what chased after him, from what had followed him here to the States from Romania, and wouldn't let him go.

It didn't matter that he'd relinquished what they thought he had taken, that he had recoiled in horror from it as he should have done from the first.

He'd thought that it would be enough to walk away, to turn his back on all of it. But no, his pursuers felt that the had to be made to suffer for making off with something they had wanted to keep.

Well, they had it back now. He wanted nothing to do with it.

He could hear something crashing through the underbrush after him; he didn't even want to guess at what it could be. He knew well enough what was following him.

What would he do if they caught up to him? His heart sped up at the thought; he knew that if he was caught, he wouldn't be alive to see the morning. It had been made clear that he was a dead man if his pursuers got their hands on him again; they would kill him without a second thought.

He couldn't let them catch him. He had to get away, had to find some kind of shelter. Not that shelter would save him, but it could give him an advantage.

Right now, he needed all the help he could get.

He didn't want to remember what had happened during the past hours when they _had_ caught up to him. The bruises on his body, the pain each step cost him, was a brutal reminder.

All he wanted to do right now was collapse, find somewhere that had four sturdy walls and a door that could keep them out, keep them away from him while he rested.

But there was no rest, no slowing of the relentless pursuit. Aiden knew that he couldn't run for much longer; each breath burned in his throat, and his lungs felt as though they were ready to burst. Soon, he would have to stop moving, and then they would catch up to him .... and rip him to pieces.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that it had all really happened. It seemed like a dream, something directly out of his imagination, something that he would put into one of his graphic novels.

At one time, he might have thought that it was all a dream, a hallucination, that he had somehow fallen into a fever and conjured all of it up in his mind. It couldn't possibly be _real_.

No. It _was_ real -- and that was the most frightening thing. The legends that he had studied, that a part of him had _wanted_ to believe, were really true. There _were_ werewolves. They _did_ exist. And he had fallen right into a pack of them.

He'd even been foolish enough to think that he was in love with one of them. Though he should have known better. He should have realized where his sexual preferences really lay.

He hadn't been in love with that girl. He had been fascinated by the fact that she was a werewolf -- but he should have known that sooner or later, she would turn on him.

He had been a fool to trust her, or to think that she was a friend.

It was odd that the other werewolves had come after him when the two of them had broken up; after all, they had wanted him out of her life. They should have been happy that he was gone.

But no, that wasn't all that they'd wanted, he thought, wincing. They had wanted him dead, so he couldn't spread tales of what they were, and more importantly, _where_ they were. So he had gotten out of Romania, come home to the States, and thought that he was safe.

That is, he'd thought everything was all right until four of them had cornered him in an alley outside of the hotel he was staying in. What had happened next, he didn't want to remember.

He had woken up somewhere out in the country, away from any safe haven.

Aiden didn't want to remember what had been done to him. He would think about it later, deal with it once he had caught his breath and found some safe place to hide.

 _Was_ there any safe place to keep himself protected from the horror that he was running from? At the moment, he wasn't so sure. He didn't think he would ever feel safe again.

He broke from the cover of the trees, startled to realize that there was a house ahead of him, only about fifty feet out of the forest. If he could reach that house .... if there was someone inside who would let him in, in spite of his disheveled appearance .... then he _might_ stand a chance.

He stumbled forward, falling to his knees. This was it, he told himself, closing his eyes in defeat. So close, but yet so far. They would surely catch him now.

It took Aiden a moment to realize that he couldn't hear the sounds of pursuit any longer. There was no one following him. He was alone in the clearing in front of the small house.

Alone. But not safe. Never safe, not until they were dead and gone.

He couldn't run any further. He had to rest. And he was in a clearing, anyway. He would be in plain sight if he was still being pursued. There was nowhere else to run.

He could only go towards the house. If he could just make it to the front door, raise his hand to knock, and was able to convince whoever lived there to let him stay for the night, he would be all right. He just had to get out of the open, get to some place where he could be sheltered.

His head was spinning. This was all just his imagination. It had to be. It couldn't possibly be _real_.

But no. It was _not_ just his imagination. The monsters were real, and they were after him.

Step by step, he managed to make it to the front porch of the house. One foot on the bottom step as he reached for the railing, then another, and another to get onto the porch ....

And then, without warning, Aiden's strength gave out, and he collapsed in an unconscious heap on the steps.


	2. Unexpected Houseguest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things that Will expected to come home to, an unconscious man on his front steps was _not_ one of them.

It had been a long day, and all Will wanted to do was get home.

The day had been exhausting; two bodies had been discovered just outside of DC, mutilated almost beyond recognition. It had been one crime scene that he wanted to forget.

The murder had been brutal on the scale of some of Hannibal's more grotesque killings -- and he didn't want to think back on how disgusting some of those had been.

It looked as though the victims had been torn apart by wild animals, but when Will had gone into the killer's mind, it had definitely been human. He had caught glimpses of fangs and fur -- as though the killer had an animal with him -- but he had known instinctively that animals hadn't perpetrated this crime.

He was confused as to what he was dealing with, but he was sure that his team would figure it out. He just hoped that no more people had to die before they did.

Sighing softly, he turned onto the road that led to his house, looking forward to an evening spent alone with his dogs, a hot cup of tea, and a good book.

He needed to relax and forget about everything he'd seen today.

Will frowned as the headlights of his car illuminated the front porch steps for a moment; it looked as though there was something lying on the steps, nearly touching the ground.

Maybe someone had come by and left something there, and animals had gotten at it? He scowled as he turned off the ignition and opened the car door, getting out.

His blue eyes widened as he turned towards the house, a gasp coming from his throat as he realized that there was a _body_ on his front steps, a body that wasn't moving. Was there a dead person on those steps, someone who had died trying to come to him for help?

Will ran the few steps to the house, crouching by the man who was lying face down on the steps. Slowly,carefully, he turned the body over, relieved to find that the person was breathing.

He pressed a hand against the young man's chest; his heartbeat was strong and steady, and he didn't seem to be in any danger of expiring any time soon.

How had this man gotten here? And more to the point, _why_ was he here? Judging from the numerous scratches and scrapes on his arms, it looked as though he had been running through the woods -- and Will could only assume that he had been chased by something. Or some _one_.

His frown deepened at the thought; he lifted his head to scan the woods around the house, but he couldn't see or hear anything. If this young man had been chased, his pursuer was gone.

Or maybe it was pursuers, in the plural. He would have to ask this man once he had woken up -- but first, he had to get him inside the house, and lock the door.

If he'd been chased, his pursuers might come back for him.

This wasn't something that he'd wanted to deal with, but he had no choice other than helping this young man. There was no way that he could simply leave him lying here on the front steps.

First, he had to try to wake the man up, though it didn't look as though that would be difficult. He was already coming around; his eyelids fluttered as he took a deep, gasping breath.

"Don't try to talk," Will told him, hoping that his voice sounded calm and soothing. In truth, he felt anything but calm; he had no idea if this man had been pursued, and whether or not the people who might have been chasing him could still be around, simply waiting for a way to get into the house.

"Inside," he young man whispered, his voice a reedy, thin breath of sound. "We have to get inside the house. They're coming for me. I know it."

Well, that confirmed the fact that this man had been chased. If his pursuers were still after him, then neither of them was safe, especially if they were out here and unarmed.

Will nodded, sliding an arm around the young man's waist and helping him to his feet.

"Can you make it up the steps?" he asked, even as he let the other man lean on him and guided him up to the porch and to the front door. He dug for his keys, taking them out.

The young man nodded, clinging to Will as he hobbled up the steps and across the porch. "I'm Aiden," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Thanks for helping me."

"I'm Will." It was a little awkward getting Aiden across the porch and finding the house key, but Will managed to do it. He knew that the dogs would be waiting to get out, to have their evening run, but somehow, he didn't want them out of sight of the house tonight. Something didn't feel quite right.

If Aiden had been chased through the woods, then the people who were after him might still be there, waiting for the best moment to go after him again. And they might hurt the dogs.

He wasn't going to risk his dogs being harmed, any more than he would be willing to let Aiden go back out into the night to fend for himself against whoever was after him.

So it looked as though he had an unexpected houseguest, at least for the evening.

He put the key in the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and knowing that the two of them would be greeted by barking and warm, furry bodies wanting to be petted.

As Winston jumped up to greet them, there was a deafening scream next to his left ear -- and he could feel Aiden trying to pull away from him, struggling to turn away and flee.

Another scream, and then another. For some reason, Aiden was terrified.

Will could only stand there, feeling helpless and wondering what he should do next.


	3. Calming His Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets Aiden safely into his house -- and discovers more about what's happened to him than he was prepared to find out.

Aiden raised his hands in front of his face, as though to protect himself. He turned, ready to dash back outside, but Will held on to his arm, keeping him rooted to the spot.

"Get them away!" Aiden screamed, shrinking back from the dogs. Will couldn't understand why he was so afraid, but maybe he had a good reason.

"Aiden, it's okay," he said softly. "They're just my dogs. They won't hurt you."

He wondered if Aiden would bolt out of the door and run away if he let go of him, so he didn't want to relinquish his grip on the younger man's shirt. But he knew that he'd have to.

Taking a deep breath, Will let Aiden go. The younger man still looked uncertain, but he stood there, not moving, just staring at the six dogs ranged around him.

Fortunately, the dogs were just sitting there, looking up at Aiden with puzzled expressions on their faces, as though they couldn't understand why this person should be afraid of them. Buster was the first to break the little tableau; he went to Aiden's feet, sitting down and cocking his head as he looked up.

Will could see a small smile tugging at Aiden's lips as the young man slowly bent down to pet the little dog, then picked Buster up. And laughed when the small dog licked his face and yapped.

"It was silly of me to be so scared of them, wasn't it?" Aiden asked, sighing softly. "I'm sorry. I should have realized that they're just dogs, not ...." His words trailed off into silence.

Will wanted to ask what he was going to say, but he refrained from doing so.

Instead, he decided on a direct question. "Did you have a bad experience with dogs at some point?" he asked, keeping his voice steady and gentle. "Is that why you're afraid of them?"

"I'm not afraid of dogs," Aiden told him, petting Buster before setting him down. "It's not dogs that I'm scared of. It's ...." He trailed off again before he added, in a whisper, "It's wolves."

"I can understand why you'd be afraid of wolves," Will told him. "Most people are. They can be savage when they're hungry, or when they feel cornered." Much as people could, he thought to himself, but didn't say the words aloud. "I'm guessing that you might have been chased by wolves."

Aiden knelt down to pet the other dogs, and Will was sure that he was holding something back, something that he didn't want to say. So his guess was probably correct.

Why wouldn't Aiden want to talk about the experience? he asked himself, his brow furrowing. Most people who had been chased by wolves would babble about what had happened.

Well, he'd try to get Aiden to talk about it later, once he had been able to clean up. He was obviously shaken up, and in need of a shower and some food. Will didn't want him to pass out again. At least he had the young man in the house, and he seemed to have calmed down.

He had no idea where Aiden lived, or if he was even from around here. There was a lot that he needed to learn about this young man, and he hoped that he could get answers.

First things first, he told himself firmly. He needed to offer Aiden food and a shower, and some clean clothes. Aiden looked to be about his size; he was sure that his clothes would fit.

"Would you like to take a shower?" he asked, still keeping his voice soft.

Aiden looked up at him from where he still knelt on the floor, a small, hesitant smile curving his lips. "Would you mind?" he asked, his voice just as soft as Will's. "I feel .... pretty grungy."

Will smiled in return, glad that Aiden wasn't afraid of him. He wanted to help this young man; he felt obligated to find out what his story was, and get him any help that might be needed.

"I have some clothes that would probably fit you," he said softly. "There are two bathrooms. One's down here, one's upstairs. I'm guessing you'd rather use the one on this floor. It seemed like you were having a little trouble walking." He didn't want to phrase the words as a question.

Aiden nodded, somewhat reluctantly, it seemed to Will. "Yeah. I was .... beaten up pretty badly." He got to his feet, one brow arching in question. "Just point me towards the shower."

Will led Aiden down the short hallway to the bathroom, frowning as he made his way back to the living room. He was fairly certain that he could guess what had happened to Aiden.

He thought that the young man had been set upon by more than wolves.

From what he could guess, Aiden had been assaulted, then brought to the woods and left there. He didn't doubt that Aiden might have been chased by wolves at some point.

There _were_ wolves in the northern Virginia woods; he knew that for a fact. He hadn't thought that there were any around here, but he wouldn't have been surprised to find out that there were. But it wasn't wolves that he was worried about at the moment.

What bothered him was the fact that people had obviously set upon Aiden, and done more to him than simply beating him up. Aiden hadn't said so, but Will was sure of that fact.

He'd have to get the young man to open up and talk to him.

Will sighed softly as he went upstairs to hunt for boxers, sweatpants, and a t-shirt that he thought would fit Aiden. When he did, he took them back to the bathroom, opening the door quietly.

He picked up Aiden's clothes, intending to take them to the laundry room and wash them after Aiden had finished with his shower. He was sure that the young man would want to change back into them tomorrow, as they were _his_ clothes and not some that were borrowed from a stranger.

He caught his breath as he turned the fabric over in his hands, knowing that his guess had been right. There was blood on Aiden's boxers. He hadn't just been chased and beaten.

Will was sure that he'd been raped, as well.

Closing his eyes, he leaned against the washing machine, leaving Aiden's clothes lying on top of it. He wanted to get Aiden to talk, but how was he supposed to do that?

He'd just have to find a way to approach the subject, and hope that Aiden would trust him enough to tell him what had happened, and give him enough details to search for his assailants. It might not be easy, but he would find a way to get Aiden to talk to him.

He would catch the people who had hurt Aiden, and put them behind bars. He had no intention of letting anyone get away with such a heinous crime.

Will's hands clenched into fists at his sides at the thought.

Whoever had done this would pay for it. He would make sure that they were caught, tried, and prosecuted, and that they never hurt anyone else again.

He was already feeling protective towards Aiden, though he didn't know quite why. But somehow, it felt right -- and he wasn't going to question that feeling. At least, not yet.

Somehow, he had to calm Aiden's fears and get him to talk. He would find a way.

He didn't blame Aiden for being afraid. If he was in the other man's place, he would be, too. Being chased by wolves, beaten, possibly raped .... it was too much for one person to take. But Aiden had survived, and that was the important thing. He had made it through the nightmare.

Calming those fears might not be easy, but he knew that he had to try.

Sighing softly, Will turned towards the living room, not wanting to wash Aiden's clothes until he had talked with the young man. He would have to ask some probing questions.

The water in the shower was turned off, and he took a deep breath. He would have to try to get Aiden to talk to him, and something told him that it might be an uphill battle.

This would be easier if only he didn't feel so completely inadequate to the task.


	4. Every Word Is True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden wonders if Will is going to believe his story, even though every word of it is the truth -- and he's reluctant to tell it.

Aiden turned his face up to the shower spray, closing his eyes and letting himself relax.

He was safe here. Will was someone he could trust; he didn't feel in the least threatened by the other man. He already felt that Will was someone he could depend on.

There was just this aura about Will that made Aiden feel he could be trusted. He already felt comfortable in this house; it seemed as though he somehow _belonged_ here.

That was crazy, he told himself sternly. He didn't belong here. He was only staying here temporarily; Will was being nice enough offer him refuge for the night, shelter when he needed it most. He was sure that tomorrow, Will would take him back to the hotel he'd been staying in, and that would be it.

Would they become friends if he stayed around here? He couldn't help but feel that they would; he felt strangely drawn to Will, for some reason that he couldn't fathom.

He was just glad that he had somewhere to stay for the night, a place where he could feel safe. No one would get to him here, he was sure of that.

The dogs would keep him safe. Now _that_ was an odd feeling.

Of course, he'd never been uncomfortable around dogs until the past year or so. Ever since that awful last night that he'd been in Romania, the night that had changed his life ....

Aiden shivered in spite of the hot water pouring down on him, feeling the need to cross his arms protectively over his body. He didn't want to think about that night.

He wanted to push all of those bad memories out of his mind, as though they had never happened. He didn't want to let them come into his thoughts again, though he knew that they would. At some point, he had to confront those memories and put them to rest, or they would haunt him for the rest of his life.

But for tonight, he just wanted to take a shower and get a good night's sleep. He needed to recuperate from all that had happened, keep it pushed to the edges of his consciousness.

Aiden sighed softly as he thought of the man in the other room, knowing that Will would probably have a lot of questions for him. Questions that he wasn't sure how to answer.

Will would want to know who he'd been running from, and why they were after him. He would also want to know what had happened out there in the woods, and why Aiden had been passed out on the front steps of his house. And he'd more than likely want to know why Aiden had been afraid of the dogs.

None of those questions had easy answers -- and some of them were questions that he didn't _want_ to answer. The answers would make him sound like a crazy person.

Would Will believe the story that he had to tell, if he spilled the truth? Aiden didn't think so. He doubted that anyone would believe him; everyone would think that he was insane.

But it was all true. Every word of it, all the bad memories.

It sounded crazy, even to his own ears. But he hadn't just been chased by wolves. They had been .... _werewolves_. And they had intended to end his life.

How could he explain to Will that the _loup garou_ of legends were actually _real_ , and that he had managed to run afoul of them?

He _really_ didn't want to tell Will how his pursuers had taken their revenge on him when they had finally caught up to him. Not that he had done anything wrong -- he had only followed his heart. But his heart had led him in the wrong direction, and it had made a terrible mistake.

He should have known that the person he'd thought would be his salvation would turn on him. He should have known that instinct would take over.

Aiden took a deep breath as he bent down to turn the shower water off. That was in the past now. There was no use in thinking about it any more. It was over and done.

And now, he knew who he was. There was no more guessing.

He knew that he was a gay man, a man who liked other men. He had lied to himself about that for far too long, and it had been way past time to be honest with himself and others.

Aiden took a deep breath as he stepped out of the shower, wincing as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He reached for the towel that Will had apparently laid out for him, wrapping it around his waist, He didn't want to look at the numerous bruises and scrapes on his flesh.

If he looked, that would bring back everything that had happened, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was to think about that. He needed to forget, if only for a little while.

But Will would have questions -- and he owed his rescuer answers.

He sighed again as the bad memories came flooding back, knowing that he would have to talk with Will. He couldn't avoid the other man's questions, not if he wanted to stay here.

Slowly, he dried himself off, then began to get dressed in the t-shirt and sweatpants that Will had left for him. He had no idea what had been done with his own clothes.

When he was finished dressing, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he opened the door.

It was time to talk about all that had happened. He wondered if Will would believe his fantastical story; sometimes, he could hardly believe it himself.

But every word of it was true, and the bad memories that it engendered would have to be dealt with at some point. He might as well start sorting things out tonight.

Even if that was going to be extremely hard for him to do.


	5. At the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden isn't sure just how to start telling Will his story -- and he's even less sure that Will is going to believe him once he hears it.

How was he going to explain everything to Will?

Aiden sighed softly as he pulled the soft fabric of the cotton t-shirt that Will had left in the bathroom for him over his head, knowing that he had to talk to the other man.

He could make something up, of course. He didn't have to tell Will the truth. But he had never been good with making stories up on the fly.

And a part of him _wanted_ to tell Will the truth. For some odd reason, he had a feeling that this man wouldn't think he was crazy and want to cart him off to some psychiatrist. Will would believe him. If there was anyone who would know that he was telling the truth, it was Will.

Why did he feel so comfortable with this man already? What was it about Will that made him feel he had finally found a safe haven where he would be believed?

Aiden didn't know the answers to those questions, but he _did_ know that, for some inexplicable reason, he trusted Will. He knew that he was safe here.

It was time to tell his story, and hope that Will believed it.

He padded down the hall after he'd slipped the sweatpants on and tied the drawstring around his waist, wincing a little at the bruises that had formed on his stomach.

He was lucky that they were only bruises, and that he was still capable of walking on his own, he told himself. What had been done to him could have been so much worse.

They could have killed him. He could be lying out there in the forest somewhere, his body cold and lifeless, with no one to care who or where he was. He could have ended up being just another statistic, a victim with no name, or even if they found out his name, with no one to claim him.

That thought struck him with the force of a cannonball. He might be back home in the States, but he was still as alone in the world as he had been in Romania.

But he was used to being alone, wasn't he? After all, he had been for the last few years. His family was gone, and even if they weren't, they wouldn't have wanted him around.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed those thoughts away as he moved out of the hallway into the living room. The lights were on, shining brightly, and there was a hamburger and a salad sitting on the coffee table, along with a glass of what looked like iced tea.

Aiden sat down, gesturing at the food. "Thanks," he said softly, reaching for the hamburger. "I'm really hungry. I .... haven't eaten since early this morning."

"I thought you might need something to eat," Will said, his voice very soft. "From what I can tell, you've been through one hell of a bad experience."

Aiden nodded, wishing that he didn't have to talk about it.

As he ate, he went over everything that had happened in the past few months in his mind. It sounded fantastical even to him, and he had actually lived through the whole thing.

If he had to sit down and listen to all that he had to say, he'd probably want to throw himself into an asylum. He would never believe his own story.

And if _he_ could barely find it believable, then how could anyone else? For a moment, just a moment, he felt that he _had_ to make up something, to lie to Will and tell him anything but the truth. But he knew that wouldn't be fair to the man who had rescued him.

Will deserved the truth. He deserved to know what he might be getting himself into. Because Aiden didn't doubt for a moment that his pursuers would keep coming after him.

No, they would come after him again. And now, Will would be in the middle of it all. He was in just as much danger as Aiden was. Even more, since he didn't know what he would be up against.

He wouldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes.

Aiden took a last sip of the tea, then cleared his throat. It was time to talk to Will about everything that had happened to him, and let him decide for himself what he thought of it all.

"I guess you want to know what I'm running from," he said in a low voice, clasping his hands in his lap and looking down at them. "I'll warn you, it's a pretty crazy story."

"Crazy is something I"m used to," Will told him, his voice quiet. "I get called crazy almost every day. I won't go into it now, but I have a .... singular ability that's not like anything people have ever seen. It sets me apart from everybody else, and believe me, it makes me a lot more open than most people are."

Aiden nodded, feeling somehow relieved by Will's words. Whatever he meant, those words at least showed that he wasn't going to be overly critical of what Aiden had to say.

Where should he start? The beginning was probably the best place, even though it all seemed so long ago that he wasn't sure he could remember everything that had taken place.

"I was living in Romania for the past few years," he began.

He told the story as succinctly as he could, meeting Vivian, thinking that he had fallen in love, and the jealousy of her family -- or the people who _called_ themselves her family.

When he came to the crucial part of the story, the part where he had found out about the _loup garou_ , Aiden took a deep breath, gulping as he tried to formulate the words in his mind in a way that would make sense, a way that wouldn't sound as though he was completely insane.

But there was no way to do that, he realized. There was nothing he could do but say the words out loud, and hope that Will didn't think he was making the whole thing up.

"They weren't human," he whispered. "I didn't believe it myself at first."

Aiden closed his eyes, whispering the word he'd held back for so long.

"They were .... werewolves."


	6. Ready To Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Aiden's story is fantastical, Will is somehow sure that he's telling the truth about everything he's been through.

Will stared at Aiden in disbelief, blinking, his blue eyes wide.

"I know it sounds crazy," Aiden murmured, shaking his head. "Most people don't believe that werewolves exist. But they're real, Will. I'm not kidding."

"I've heard legends of the _loup garou_ ," Will said, his tone musing. "I grew up in New Orleans, and that's one of the places where stories of them run rampant."

Aiden nodded, releasing a pent-up breath. If Will had heard tales of the _loup garou_ , then he was one step ahead of most people. "They aren't tales. They're the truth. Well, there's no telling how the stories have mutated, but the basis of them is rooted in fact."

"Are you saying that you've actually dealt with them?" Will asked, sounding doubtful. "That you've seen them close up? Aiden, how do you _know_ they're werewolves?"

"Because I've seen them change," Aiden said simply, keeping his gaze focused on Will's face. "I know what they are, and what they can do. And I know how ruthless they can be."

Will nodded, looking more and more each moment as though he believed what Aiden was saying.

"Ordinarily, I'd probably think that you were crazy, and just making things up because you're confused about who was after you," he said thoughtfully. "But I don't think that's the case."

"It's not," Aiden said, shaking his head wearily. "It's all true, Will. Maybe not every story that you've heard about the _loup garou_ , but most of them. They _do_ exist."

Slowly at first, he began to tell Will his story: How he had met Vivian, his infatuation with her, the displeasure of her pack. How they had kidnapped him and threatened to kill him, and how he and Vivian had escaped. Then, the story became darker, more unpleasant.

"She .... turned on me," he said, closing his eyes, keeping his voice quiet and even. "She knew, or she could sense, that what I felt was just a momentary infatuation."

"She could tell that you weren't in love with her because of her animal senses," Will whispered, wondering if what he was beginning to think was the truth.

Aiden nodded, a pink flush spreading across his face. "And she could tell that I'm .... not really into women," he said, his voice so low that Will almost had to strain to hear him. "She knew, even before I told her. I think that's what sent her over the edge and made her do what she did."

"What did she do?" Will asked, keeping his voice soft, dreading what he was sure that he was about to hear. "Did she send them after you in revenge?"

Aiden nodded miserably, looking away from Will. "Sh-she told me that .... if I liked men so much .... then I should have a taste of what _her_ sort of men were like."

Will laid a hand over Aiden's, squeezing his fingers gently.

He didn't want to think about what Aiden must have been through at the hands of those ..... he didn't want to say "men," as in his mind, they were worse than animals.

"I know what they did to you," he murmured, not taking his hand from Aiden's. "There's blood on your jeans. It's pretty obvious what you've had to go through."

This time, when Aiden nodded, the movement was jerky, as though he didn't want to acknowledge Will's words. He didn't speak for what seemed like a very long time; when he did, he words were low, almost angry. "They hunted me down. Brought me out here to the woods .... like a beast."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Will whispered, his heart aching for Aiden, wishing that he could do something to change what had happened to him.

Aiden nodded again, taking a deep breath. "You can guess the rest," he mumbled, looking down at their hands. Will was still holding his hand, clasping it in his own as though to give him strength.

Will could, and it wasn't something he liked to think about.

"Aiden, I need to get you to a doctor," he said, sighing softly. "I know you'd probably rather not do that, but I don't think you have a choice. You need to get checked out."

"And what will we do when the rape kit shows up as being .... not human?" he whispered, looking down at the floor, his voice shaking. "People will think the worst of _me_."

Will hadn't thought of that; he bit his lip at Aiden's words, knowing that the young man was right. People would think badly of Aiden; they would think that he was some kind of sexual deviant. No one would believe his story about being attacked by werewolves; it was hard enough for Will to believe it.

But strangely enough, he did. He could tell that Aiden was sincere; his words had the ring of truth to them. More than that, Will didn't think that Aiden was the kind of person to lie.

No, his story was true. Will believed every word of it. The problem now was to get him some medical care and make sure that he was all right -- and to figure out what to do next.

He didn't doubt that the pack would come back for Aiden.

Then _both_ of them would be targets. He'd unwittingly gotten himself caught up in this when he had brought Aiden into his home and helped him.

He wouldn't turn away from Aiden. He felt an obligation to help this young man, to make sure that nothing else happened to him at the hands of the monsters who were after him.

He didn't really want to be in the middle of this, but fate had put him here. He had no choice but to help; there was nothing else that his conscience would let him do. Will sighed softly, squeezing Aiden's hands gently again before letting them go. "We'll figure something out, Aiden. I'll help you."

"They'll come after you, too." Aiden looked up at Will, his face white with worry. "I'm sorry, Will. I've put you right into the middle of this. I shouldn't have done that."

Will shook his head, trying to sound positive. "It's not like you had a choice," he pointed out. "You needed help, and fate led you to me. And I'm not turning my back on you."

"Thanks for that. It means a lot." Aiden's words were obviously sincere.

"I'm here for you, Aiden," Will said softly, feeling a strange kinship with the young man even as he spoke the words. For some reason, Aiden had become precious to him.

He couldn't say exactly why, but there was something about Aiden that made him feel protective -- and attracted in a way that he wasn't entirely sure was proper.

He wasn't going to act on that attraction, he told himself sternly. Aiden didn't need that right now. He needed a friend, someone to help him deal with the ordeal that he'd been through. That was what Will intended to be -- a friend, and nothing more. He would keep their relationship on a friendly level.

If Aiden ever decided that he wanted more .... well, then, that was a thought for the future. But for now, he had to try to assimilate all that Aiden had told him.

It was a lot to take in, a lot for him to wrap his head around. But he believed it. He believed every word. Aiden was too insistent that it was true for him _not_ to believe.

For now, he had to think about their immediate danger.

Those things could come back to the house. They could know that Aiden was here -- which meant that Aiden and Will had to get to a place of relative safety in the morning.

"Come on," he said with a soft sigh, getting to his feet. "Let's try to get some sleep, and in the morning, we'll figure out what our next move should be." He sighed as he stretched, smiling at Aiden. "I think we could both use some rest. We'll be more able to deal with this in the morning."

Now that Aiden's story had been told, he needed to process it all. It was fantastical, yes, but he didn't doubt the veracity of every word. He was ready to believe, though he couldn't say just why that was.

If he slept on it, maybe he'd know what to do when he woke up.


	7. Looking Over His Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden can't help but wonder how he and Will are going to be able to protect themselves from the threat that's pursuing him.

Will didn't think he was crazy.

Aiden felt as though he could finally release a pent-up breath that he'd been holding ever since he had stepped out of the shower, through the entire time that he'd been talking to Will.

He'd been fairly sure that Will would scoff at his insistence that werewolves were real, that the _loup garou_ were much, much more than just a myth. He'd thought that the other man would look at him in pity, as though what he'd been through had unhinged his mind.

But no, Will had actually _believed_ him. If he was willing to take such a leap of faith, then he had to be the most amazing person Aiden had ever met.

He hadn't expected anyone to believe a word he said.

Even when he'd been living in Romania, he himself hadn't fully believed that the _loup garou_ were real -- at least, not until he'd become involved with one of them.

That had been the worst mistake he'd ever made, he thought, wincing at the memories. He had tried to fool himself into thinking that he was in love, that what he'd found was worth any risk, any sacrifice. But he'd been wrong -- dead wrong. He had backed himself into a corner.

And he was still cowering in that corner, really.

There was no way out of it, other than to go through the _loup garou_.

There would be one final meeting, he was sure. They weren't going to simply turn away from him now that he'd found someone who believed him, someone who obviously wanted to protect him. No, they would laugh at the fact that Will was just as human as he himself was.

The two of them were marked now, Aiden told himself, the thought sending a chill through his blood. Will could be just as much of a victim as he had been.

What had he done by leading them to Will?

He had brought someone else into his own private nightmare, he thought miserably. He shouldn't have stayed here. He shouldn't have sought out Will's help.

But he couldn't leave now. If he did, then it would look as though he was rejecting Will, rejecting the help that the other man obviously wanted to give him. It would be horrible of him to tell Will all that he had and then leave. Besides, it was too late for that. Will would already be a target.

Aiden had no doubt that the leader of the _loup garou_ would set his sights on Will. Even if they didn't know that he was here, they'd find out soon enough.

The two of them had to do something to protect themselves.

He didn't know what kind of protection they could seek, but they'd have to find something. They would have to prepare themselves for an attack.

He hated that he had dragged a good person like Will into the middle of this, but at the same time, it was good to know that he had someone on his side, someone who believed him. Someone who he was sure that he could count on and trust. He hadn't had that in his life before.

Until now, he had been dealing with this on his own, always running and hiding. Maybe now, with a friend on his side, he would be able to stand and fight.

Aiden just hoped that standing their ground wouldn't get them killed.

He turned over in bed, punching the pillow in frustration. He couldn't think of what their next move should be. He was too tired and stressed to think clearly.

He needed sleep, he told himself firmly. He had to block out all of the thoughts whirling in his head, and simply let himself sink into slumber for the rest of the night.

That was the best thing that he could do for himself right now.

He was too tired to think. Physically, he was still trying to recover from what had happened to him, but he knew that his body would get past this. He just hoped that his mind would follow suit, and that he would be able to process all of this and compartmentalize it.

He closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the comfortable bed in Will's guest room. His last thought was one that seemed to reverberate in his brain as he fell asleep.

They were safe in the daytime. But the coming night would bring danger.

Would the _loup garou_ come for them this quickly? Or would he have to keep running indefinitely and looking over his shoulder? 

Maybe his running had only just begun.


	8. Taking the Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as he wishes that Will hadn't gotten mixed up in all of this, Aiden knows that he needs help to combat the _loup garou_.

Aiden's eyes flew open, and he sat up in bed, gasping.

He looked around him in confusion, not remembering where he was for a moment. This bed wasn't familiar, and neither were the curtains at the windows.

Then it all came back to him in a rush. He'd collapsed on the steps of Will's house last night, and the other man had given him shelter. He was safe here -- well, as safe as he could be with the _loup garou_ after him, he thought wryly. But at least he wasn't out there in the woods.

What was going to happen today? Will had said that they would work something out, but Aiden had no idea what steps they should take next.

He just wanted to be safe, to feel that he wasn't a target.

Which wasn't going to be easy to do, he told himself with a sigh as he lay back against the soft pillows. He wouldn't be able to rest until the _loup garou_ were gone from his life.

How long would that take? Days? Weeks? _Years?_ A shiver went down his spine at the thought. He didn't want to be plagued by them for the rest of his life.

And he had managed to drag Will into this, too, he thought with an inward groan. That was the last thing he had wanted to do. Will was a good person; he didn't deserve to have to deal with someone else's problems just because he had been compassionate enough to extend a helping hand.

Something told him that Will wasn't going to turn away from him, that he would keep holding that hand out until Aiden didn't need it any more. 

He'd been lucky to find Will. He knew that. But at the same time, he didn't want to involve anyone else in something that could very well be deadly for both of them.

He should leave Will out of this and try to go it alone.

But Aiden knew that he needed help. He needed someone on his side, someone who would fight alongside him and give him the strength to go on.

All he had to do was ask Will for that help, and he had no doubt that it would be freely given, even though he also knew that Will understood the danger he was placing himself in.

He really should just have breakfast, ask Will to drive him back to the hotel he'd been staying in, and end things there. But he didn't have the strength to do that, Aiden thought with a sigh. He _needed_ that compassionate hand that Will was holding out. He needed a friend.

He had no doubt that Will would be that friend. Will wasn't the kind of person to turn away from anyone who was in need. He already knew that about the man.

Of all the places he could have ended up, he reflected, this was probably the best one he could have found. Will was a good man. He would help. He'd do all that he could.

Ending up here had been extreme good fortune for him, Aiden told himself. It really wasn't fair to drag Will into all that he was dealing with, but he needed help. He knew that he couldn't do this alone. What had happened to him in the woofs last night was proof of that fact.

He closed his eyes, holding back a sob. He knew that it would probably happen again if the _loup garou_ caught him. And he couldn't bear that. He'd rather be dead.

He didn't want them touching him again. He couldn't bear the feeling of their hands on his body, their hot breath in his ear, the pain that they would put him through.

And this time, he had no doubt that they would kill him.

He was honestly surprised that they hadn't done so already, really. He'd expected to die last night, but for some reason, they had let him get away.

They were toying with him, Aiden realized. They were playing with him as a predator plays with its prey -- like the savage wolves they were. They were lying in wait.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot. It wouldn't be over until the leaders of the _loup garou_ were killed. And then what would happen? He shuddered at the thought of being leader of the pack under their laws. If he killed the leaders, then he would automatically take their place.

He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to be a werewolf. He might have been fascinated by them at one time, but now, he wanted nothing to do with them.

Why had he been stupid enough to get involved with all of this in the first place? He should have known that it would all come to a very bad end.

But he'd thought that he knew what he was doing.

Aiden allowed himself a grim smile, one that was more of a grimace. He hadn't known anything. He'd been foolish, and now he was paying the price for leaping before he looked.

At least he had Will on his side now, though, he thought, his spirits brightening a little. He wasn't alone any more. He didn't need to keep everything to himself, and he didn't need to keep running and hiding, constantly looking behind him. He could take a stand and be strong.

He closed his eyes again as he thought of what could very well happen if he did that. He and Will could both end up dead, with no one knowing the truth about what had happened to them.

It was a risk that he had to take. He just wished that Will didn't have to take that risk, too.

Sighing softly, he pushed the covers back and swung his long legs out of bed, then stood up and stretched. It was time to start the day, to go downstairs and talk to Will.

He was sure that he could smell coffee, and hear the sound of something frying on the stove. The least he could do was help Will with breakfast before they settled down to talk.


	9. Beyond Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is worried that after being able to sleep and think about all that he's been told, Will may not believe what he's said.

Aiden smiled a little hesitantly as he entered the kitchen, hoping that Will needed some help with making breakfast. After all, he was a fairly good cook.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked, his voice soft and hesitant.

Will turned around from the stove with a smile. He'd obviously been making pancakes; he indicated the stack of them on a plate in the center of the table.

"I already made pancakes, and I'm scrambling some eggs now. The bacon is ready, too. If you just want to pour the coffee, we can sit down in a couple of minutes," he answered.

Aiden nodded, doing as he'd been asked and going to the coffeepot. Will had already set two mugs on the table beside their plates, so he filled them, then got the milk out of the refrigerator. He sat down at his place, putting milk and sugar into his coffee and waiting for Will.

Within a few moments, Will was heaping scrambled eggs onto Aiden's plate. "Thanks," he said softly, smiling at the other man. "This looks fantastic."

Will returned the smile, sitting down and reaching for the milk. "I'm a decent cook, when I want to be," he said, his gaze not leaving Aiden's face. "You look like you could use some food."

Aiden nodded, not wanting to talk about how bad he probably looked.

He knew that sooner or later, Will was going to ask him about all he'd talked of last night. He didn't know exactly how he was going to answer.

Now that Will had slept, and had time to think about what he'd been told, would he still believe Aiden's words? Or would he think that he'd stumbled upon a madman?

It _was_ hard to believe -- Aiden had to admit that. People didn't just embrace stories about werewolves and believe them out of hand. But every word that he'd said was true -- and Will hadn't heard the worst of what had been done to him. He'd guessed, but he didn't know what it had been like.

He didn't want to talk about _that_. Not now, not ever.

It was all beyond belief for anyone who wanted to keep themselves firmly anchored in the real world. And he thought that Will was one of those people.

But just in case he wasn't, he'd had to take a chance on telling this man the truth. Something told him that maybe, just maybe, Will would believe him, and stand by him.

He hoped that was the case, anyway. If not, then he was in big trouble.

Aiden helped himself to pancakes, then to the butter and maple syrup that Will had put on the table. For several long moments, they both ate in silence, until Aiden could bear it no longer. He looked across the table at Will, realizing that the other man was watching him with a bemused expression on his face.

"You're having a hard time believing everything I told you, aren't you?" Aiden asked, heaving a sigh. "I know, I know. It sounds a little crazy. It's beyond belief."

Will slowly shook his head, a small frown creasing his brow. "No, I believe you, Aiden. I don't think you could just make up something like that off the top of your head."

Aiden's heartbeat sped up, his eyes widening. He hadn't expected this.

He'd been so sure that Will would back off now that he knew the truth and had thought about it. He'd almost managed to convince himself that he was still alone.

But he should have known better, he admonished himself. He already knew that Will wasn't the kind of person who would ridicule him and think he was completely nuts.

No, Will was different from most people. Even though he'd heard something that might be hard for him to believe, he was going to take that leap of faith and keep an open mind. Most people wouldn't be willing to do that; he'd been incredibly lucky to stumble into this man's life.

"I didn't make it up," he said, his voice very soft. "Every word is true. I know that it might sound crazy, but my life has been a little crazy ever since those last few days in Romania."

"You don't have to convince me, Aiden," Will told him, his blue gaze meeting and holding Aiden's across the table. "I believe you. I don't doubt a word you've told me."

"Most people would," Aiden said, almost holding his breath.

If Will didn't believe him, then he had no one; that would mean that he was truly alone. But Will had just said that he _did_ believe, and that meant a lot.

Aiden was sure that Will wasn't simply saying that just to make him feel calm; he could sense that Will really _did_ believe all that he'd been told. Somehow, this man was willing to take that leap of faith, to accept all that he'd heard as the truth, even though it _was_ beyond belief.

He let out his breath, nodding, allowing himself to relax in his chair. On impulse, he reached across the table to take Will's hand, needing that physical contact.

Will smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Now, we need to think about how we're going to get them out of your life," he said, his gaze no leaving Aiden's. "And something tells me that isn't going to be easy."

Aiden nodded, his gaze clouding. Will didn't know how true those words were.

The battle had barely begun. And it was one fight that the two of them _had_ to win.


	10. Defeating Their Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden knows that he and Will have to figure out a way to defeat the monsters -- he just doesn't know they're going to manage it.

How were they going to win this battle?

Aiden sat on the front steps of Will's house, watching the dogs run about in what passed for a yard. They darted in and out amongst the trees, barking happily.

He felt comfortable around Will's dogs now, which surprised him, as he hadn't thought that he could be around any animals that was anything like a wolf and not feel that he had to run and hide. But these dogs were friendly -- and Aiden was sure that they would protect him.

He was lucky to have found this place, to have found Will. He felt safe here, and he knew that he'd ended up where he was supposed to be.

Fate had led him here. It had smiled on him.

He only hoped that fate would continue to do so, and that they would have a helping hand in the battle that he knew was to come. They would need all the help they could get.

How were they supposed to beat an enemy that held all the cards? Aiden was certain they the werewolves would know where to find him. He didn't doubt that they'd been in the town of Wolf Trap when Will had taken him by the motel to pay his bill and to pick up his belongings.

They'd probably been right there, in the motel itself. Aiden wouldn't have doubted that for a moment. They knew how to hide, to keep themselves in the shadows.

They were stealthy and sneaky -- after all, they had the instincts of wolves. He was certain that they knew exactly where he was now, and they were watching him.

The thought was terrifying. Not just for himself, but for Will as well. He shuddered at the thought of those beasts doing anything to Will, of them holding him captive in some way to get Aiden to surrender himself. And they would do that, too. He had no illusions about what they were capable of.

How were he and Will, just the two of them, supposed to defeat that pack? The only thing they had on their side was a will to survive. Would it be enough?

Aiden took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders.

They would _have_ to find a way to defeat their enemies. They'd have to come up with some kind of plan that would work to their advantage.

Of course, it would involve a lot of danger. He knew that. He'd known that ever since he had first out what Vivian was. That seemed so long ago now, part of another life, a life lived by someone else. He wasn't part of that world any more -- and in truth, he had never wanted to be.

He wanted a future with Will. But that meant defeating the monsters, once and for all. Aiden wasn't sure if that would be possible, but he was going to try.

Hopefully, fate would be on his side this time, too.


	11. To the Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't wanted to drag Will into his fight, but just knowing that he's no longer alone makes Aiden feel stronger.

Aiden looked around him cautiously, scanning the street.

He didn't think that he and Will had been followed, but he had no way of knowing that for sure. For all he knew, they were being watched right now.

One thing he had learned about their enemies was that they retained some of their wolfish abilities even when they were in their human forms. One of those abilities was being able to scent their enemies, to track them. Aiden was sure that was how they had found him.

He'd tried so hard to hide himself well, but he should have known that they would hunt him down. And now, he had involved Will in his problems.

That was the last thing he had wanted to do.

He really should strike out on his own, and hope that he could avoid his pursuers. He had no right to drag Will into all of this, to put him in the middle of a war.

That _was_ what this was all about, really. It was a war between him and the werewolves, and they wouldn't stop until he was dead -- or they were.

He had no idea how to kill them all. Oh, he was sure that he and Will could use silver bullets to pick off a few of them. That wouldn't be hard. He was a decent marksman, and since Will was an FBI agent, he knew that the other man was a good shot. He couldn't have his job and not be.

But how many of the damned things were here? And even if he and Will managed to kill them all, how many more would come after him? Would the entire pack descend upon them?

Aiden shivered at the thought, then shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Of course the entire pack wouldn't come. He wasn't worth that much to them.

At least, he fervently hoped that he wasn't.

He and Will had come into the town of Wolf Trap to settle his bill at the hotel, and to pick up his belongings. He would be staying at Will's house from now on.

When Aiden had protested, Will had merely held up a hand and shook his head. "You need my help," he'd said, his voice soft. "And I'm not going to let you do this alone."

Aiden had felt that he should refuse that help, just on the grounds that helping him could very well get Will killed -- or, at the very least, gravely injured. But something told him that Will meant what he said, and that he wasn't going to turn away from someone in need.

He had no choice but to accept the help that was offered -- and, truth be told, he was grateful for it. He wasn't alone. He didn't have to fight by himself any more.

Without WIll on his side, he would be lost.

No, worse than that, he would be dead. Aiden had no doubt that if he continued to try to stand up to the werewolves on his own, they _would_ kill him.

With Will standing by him, he at least had a fighting chance, which was a lot more than he'd felt he had when he was on his own. He felt stronger, more able to fight his way out of this.

Though getting out of this situation wasn't going to be easy, and he knew it. 

Other than the silver bullets, he didn't know how to fight these things. He felt helpless, at a complete loss, had he was sure that Will felt much the same.

This was all new to Will, Aiden thought with a soft sigh. He'd never had to face something like this before. At least he himself had some experience with how the werewolves worked -- though he had to wonder if they would modify their tactics now that they weren't on their home turf.

He didn't know what to expect, and that left him at a distinct disadvantage. He had no idea where they would show up next, or what they might try to do.

All he knew was that he and Will would defend themselves in any way they could. They had no other choice, really. They just had to do whatever they could to stay alive.

As the old saying went, all was fair in love and war. And this was war.

It was a war that he hadn't wanted to pull anyone else into, but he had to admit that he was grateful for Will's help in this. It made him feel stronger, the knowledge that he wasn't alone.

Not only that, but he felt something for Will that he hadn't expected. It went beyond gratitude; he had to admit that he was attracted to the other man.

Well, what was wrong with that? he asked himself. Will was a good-looking guy; Aiden didn't think it would be possible _not_ to be attracted to him. And not only was he extraordinarily handsome, but he was a good person, too. That had already been proven beyond a shadow of a doubt.

He turned as Will came out of the hotel, carrying Aiden's duffel bag. "I settled up with the hotel. You can pay me back whenever you get the chance. I'm not worried about it."

Aiden nodded, wishing that he didn't have to depend on Will for this, but at the moment, he was nearly flat broke. He hadn't been when he'd first come here, but hotels were expensive.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can," he murmured, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't let it worry you," Will said, his voice very soft. "Aiden, you've got enough on your shoulders right now. I don't want you to add financial burdens to that."

Will's voice was soft, but his tone brooked no argument. So Aiden just nodded, opening the passenger side door of Will's car and getting in. As he did so, that strange feeling overtook him again -- the feeling that someone was watching him, someone who was just out of his line of vision.

He didn't doubt that they _were_ watching him. He had no way to stop that observation; he would if he could, but he didn't know how. There were just too many of them.

"They're watching us," he said to Will, his voice tense. "I can feel it."

Will nodded as he turned the key in the ignition, then pulled out of the parking space. "Let them. The next time you have to face them, you'll be prepared. We both will."

Aiden leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He hoped with all of his heart that Will was right -- though he wondered if the other man truly understood just what they were up against.

They were being watched -- and hunted -- by killers.

And when they _did_ meet again, their fight would be to the death.


	12. Pushing the Fear Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden doesn't know how he and Will are going to manage to defeat the werewolves, but he has to believe that they'll find a way.

It was so hard not to be scared.

But giving in to fear would only give the monsters what they wanted, Aiden told himself resolutely as he stared around him at the woods surrounding Will's house.

They fed on fear, on adrenaline. If his fear ruled him, they would smell it on him, and it would only bring out the beasts that hid under the human facades.

He couldn't risk that. He had to tamp down on his fear, push it aside and slam an inner door shut on it. Yes, in a way, fear would keep him alive -- and he had a lot to be afraid of. But it could also cripple him, and at this point, he had to face those fears down.

He'd discovered just how brutal and ruthless the werewolves could be. He knew from firsthand experience what they could do if they lost control.

Twice now, he had come close to being killed -- both here and in Romania. He wasn't going to go through that again. This time, he would bring them to an end.

This time, he wasn't alone. Will had his back.

He could trust Will. The other man wasn't going to turn and run, and he wouldn't turn to the other side if he thought that they had no chance of being on the winning side.

Will was the bravest person he'd ever met. He wouldn't back down; he would fight to the end, which amazed Aiden, considering that Will didn't even know him very well. There weren't many people who would put their lives on the line for a virtual stranger. He didn't think anyone would.

Yet .... it didn't feel as though they were strangers. There was something about Will that drew him close, that made him want to get to know the other man better.

Much, much better. In very intimate ways.

Aiden could feel the hot flush of color rush up his neck and into his cheeks at the thought; it was a good thing that Will wasn't standing here with him to see it.

He didn't doubt that Will would ask him why he was blushing, and he didn't want to reveal his thoughts to the other man .Not yet. This wasn't the time for that.

He just hoped that there _would_ be a time when they could talk about such things.

It startled Aiden to realize that he wanted a future with Will. After what had been done to him, he wouldn't have thought that he wanted anything to do with any man.

But Will was different. He knew instinctively that Will would never harm him, that he would never have anything to fear from this man. He could give Will his body, his heart, and his soul, and trust that they would be held and cherished and taken good care of.

This was what he'd been looking for all of his life, and never thought that he would find. He'd thought that he had found it once before, but he had been so wrong.

Aiden hoped that he hadn't found his heart's desire too late.

He felt a rush of fear spread through his body -- fear that he and Will wouldn't have a future, that they wouldn't win the battle that lay ahead of them.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He couldn't let himself think like that. He had to keep a positive attitude; if he didn't, then they were halfway to being defeated already.

And anyway, for all he knew, Will wasn't even interested in him in that way. He couldn't be sure, even though he had the feeling that Will was attracted to men, just as he was. It was something that they would have to talk about -- but it would have to wait until after they had endured a trial by fire.

What would their future be like, if Will was indeed interested in him? Aiden smiled at the thought, letting himself drift off into a daydream of being with Will.

He could see himself living here, the two of them being happy together. It was really all that he wanted. Being here with Will, making a life with the other man, seemed like a dream come true.

It was a dream that he could happily fall into and immerse himself in.

But first, they had to deal with what was going to happen -- and he didn't doubt for one moment that the werewolves would come after them. After _him_.

It was a terrifying thought, and one that made the fear rise within him again. What if he and Will couldn't withstand the pack? What if they lost this battle? How many more people would be hurt, unsuspecting victims of the monsters that he had all too much personal knowledge of?

Aiden took another deep breath, pushing the fear away. He couldn't let it control him; he couldn't give in to it. If he did, then they'd lost before they had even begun to fight.

He was going to face this -- and they were going to win.

They were going to defeat the werewolves, kill them and make sure that no more would take their place. He didn't know just _how_ they'd manage it, but they would find a way.

After all, two heads trying to figure this out were better than one. With Will on his side, they would come up with a plan that could say the day.

Well, he hoped they would, anyway. They _had_ to.

If they didn't, the alternative wasn't something he wanted to contemplate.


	13. Under Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't shake the feeling that he and Aiden are being surreptitiously watched.

Were they still being watched, even now?

Will wanted to shade his eyes against the glare of the sun and look into the woods around his house, but he knew that even if he did, he would see nothing.

From what Aiden had told him about the werewolves, they were adept at hiding themselves. And at the moment, they wouldn't even look like wolves.

They would simply look like the most innocuous of people, probably even appearing friendly and benevolent. They would look like tourists to the area, just like anyone else who was new in town. No one would look at them twice; no one would guess what they really were.

That was probably why they had already been able to blend in so easily amongst the citizens of Wolf Trap, in the town. No one would have given them a second look.

Of course, no one would believe what they actually were, even if Will and Aiden had told them. Will almost couldn't believe it himself, but he knew that Aiden wouldn't lie.

He believed every word that Aiden had told him.

Yes, it was a fantastic tale -- but no one could make up something like that. If it had been less bizarre, then he might have doubted its veracity.

As it was, he couldn't doubt anything that Aiden had said to him. He believed it all -- and he knew that the two of them were in extraordinary danger now.

Those things were cruel and vindictive -- they wouldn't have followed Aiden here to the States if they weren't, and they certainly wouldn't have raped him so brutally. They intended to kill Aiden -- he had no doubt about that. And they would also kill anyone who tried to stand in their way.

That person standing in their way was him. Will's hands clenched into fists; he felt a rush of fear sweep over him, and he swallowed hard, once, then twice.

He wasn't going to let Aiden down. He would stand by the other man.

He'd faced dangerous situations before, hadn't he? He had survived all that Hannibal Lecter had tried to do to him, and he had come out on the other side.

Yes, he had been irrevocably changed by his involvement with Lecter. But he had pushed that darkness back, and in the end, _he_ had been the winner of their battle.

And he would win this one, too, with Aiden's help.

Of course, it wasn't _his_ battle to win. He was just the person helping a friend. But for some odd reason, he was already thinking of Aiden as more just a friend.

Why was he so enamored of this young man? Aiden hadn't done anything to make him feel that way -- and he didn't doubt that Aiden wouldn't want any kind of sexual involvement between them, at least not right now. But maybe in the future, they could become more. Much more.

It was the hope that he would cling to. He wanted Aiden's feelings towards him to turn romantic. His were already pointed in that direction, firmly and completely.

But first, they had to survive the battle that he knew was coming. And they had no idea when, or where, their opponents might strike out at them.

That put them at a distinct disadvantage.

It was frightening to think that they were so vulnerable, but there was nothing they could do to make themselves any safer. They would just have to try to be prepared.

What else could they do? He had racked his brains to think of some kind of trap to set, but he had come up empty. They would just have to rely on their wits.

They wouldn't win this fight by brute strength; the werewolves had that on their side. And they also had the advantage of being able to change shape. They would obviously be much more dangerous in their wolf forms than they were as humans. That was the scariest thing about all of this.

Will had fears in going up against people, especially those that he knew to be ruthless. But he was beyond terrified at the thought of facing off against a pack of werewolves.

Still, he had to do this. For Aiden. Because if he didn't, he knew that the young man he was falling for would be killed, and he would mourn for the rest of his life.

That is, if the werewolves left him alive -- which they more than likely wouldn't.

A shudder went through Will at the thought of possibly being torn apart by werewolves; that wasn't the way he wanted to go. But it was a risk that he would have to take.

He also didn't want to think about what they had done to Aiden -- because they could possibly decide to visit that kind of fate on him before his death, as well.

Will quickly tried to direct his thoughts onto another path; that wasn't something that he wanted to imagine, even though he was sure that his imagination would be far worse than anything that could actually happen. Still, it was better not to even let the thoughts get into his head.

Instead, he needed to concentrate on the fact that they were being watched, and figure out how to keep any possible intruders out of the house.

That would be difficult to do, but they had to try. The house was their place of safety -- and, he told himself, they also had the dogs for added protection.

Though the werewolves would undoubtedly be able to kill his dogs.

That was yet another thing that he didn't want to think about; he hated the idea of his dogs being savaged by wolves while they were trying to protect himself and Aiden.

The thought made him want to cry, but he wasn't going to do that. Somehow, he would find a way to keep his beloved pets safe -- and defeat Aiden's enemies.

Just _how_ they were supposed to manage that was beyond him, but he would find a way. He and Aiden would walk away from this battle victorious, and they would have a future together. Aiden would stay here in Wolf Trap with him, and they would build a life for themselves.

At least, that was what he _hoped_ would happen. There was no way for him to know if it would actually take place, but he would hold on to that vision.

Will felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle; he finally gave in to the urge to shade his eyes with his hand and peer at the foliage of the woods.

He was under observation. He was sure of it.

He had no doubt that he was being watched. He could almost _feel_ eyes on him, intent gazes that felt as though they were seeing through to his very soul.

For just a moment, he wanted to cover himself; he felt as though he was stark naked, exposed to anyone who might happen to be looking. Was this some kind of power that the werewolves had? Could they induce fear, make humans feel exposed and terrified?

If they could, then that was just what they were doing to him. He straightened up, sending an angry glare around him. He was going to let himself be intimidated.

That was what they wanted, and he wouldn't give in to their desires.

Well, they wouldn't find either him or Aiden willing victims, Will told himself firmly, his hands clenching into fists again. The two of them would fight. To the death, if necessary.

He could only hope that they would be the victors.

Because he wasn't ready to die. Not before he had a chance for a life with Aiden.

Turning on his heel, Will strode back into the house, sure that he was still under observation as he closed the door behind him, and hoping that no one could see past the locked door.


	14. The Last Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden knows that he and Will are the last defense for the town of Wolf Trap against the forces that threaten them.

They couldn't afford to be defeated.

Aiden sat on the steps of Will's house, staring out at the forest in front of the house in the gathering dusk. Who knew what was out there, waiting for them?

He could feel that they were being watched. He was positive that the werewolves were keeping an eye on him; he could still feel their gazes boring through him, as thought they were trying to look into his very sou. The thought made him shudder.

The last thing he wanted was to face those things again. He wanted to be away from them, to have them out of his life for good.

He wanted to forget he'd ever known they existed.

But it was far too late for that, and he knew it. He had pledged himself to do battle with them for his life when he had left Vivian behind.

He should have known that they would try to take revenge -- but he hadn't known that they would be so brutal. He should have, though, he told himself, wincing. He had seen what they'd done to others, and the attack here wasn't the first time they'd tried to kill him.

He knew what they were. They might bear human guises at times, but they were beasts, and always would be. And they couldn't be trusted, not for any reason.

He had been a fool to trust Vivian; he knew that now. And he never should have let what was nothing more than experimentation get the better of him.

If he was honest with himself, he had known from the first that he wasn't truly in love with her. He should have listened to his instincts when he had first met her, and run in the other direction. But no, he had wanted to play the white knight.

That had been a _huge_ mistake, one that he would always regret. He had ended up biting off a lot more than he could chew.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, as the saying went.

He and Will would have to battle those monsters. They had no choice in the matter. They'd have to make a stand, and hope that they survived the fight.

Defeat wasn't an option. They were fighting for their lives -- and very possibly for the lives of a lot of other people here in Wolf Trap. Aiden didn't doubt that once the werewolves were done here, if he and Will were dead, they would ravage the town and kill a lot of people.

They couldn't let that happen. They were the only ones standing between the residents of Wolf Trap and a fate that no one deserved to be consigned to.

They were the last defense. They couldn't accept defeat.

With that thought fixed firmly in his mind, Aiden stood up to go back into the house, to talk to Will about what their strategy in winning this battle.


	15. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden hates the fact that he's dragged Will into his problems, but he's glad to have someone standing by his side.

"I'm sorry that I got you involved in all this," Aiden sighed, shaking his head.

He and Will were sitting in the living room, both of them on the couch, both of them feeling tense and nervous, the smallest sound making them both jump.

Neither of them knew when their enemies would strike; they were simply waiting for it to happen. They were poised, on edge, ready to strike back when they had to.

Both of them were on edge; Aiden felt that there was a powder keg somewhere nearby, just waiting to explode into fire and energy. He felt as though he was sitting on that powder keg, and that at any moment, it would erupt into a conflagration, the world crashing around him.

He shivered at the thought. He didn't want this battle; he simply wanted to be able to walk away from it all and be left alone, to put it behind him.

But the _loup garou_ wouldn't let him do that. No, they would keep hunting him down until they decided to end him; they were toying with him, enjoying the game.

Well, he didn't enjoy it. And he was going to put an end to it.

He just wanted to end them all, to make them go away and leave him in peace. And now, he had managed to pull Will into his mess.

It had been a losing situation for him from the start, Aiden thought bitterly. Ever since he had first seen Vivian in that church and thought that he wanted her.

He should have known, even then, that he wasn't interested in women. He had just been trying so hard to make at least one part of his life normal; he had wanted to be, in that one simple way, like everyone else he'd known at the time. He'd wanted to fit in.

He should have realized that he would never be the kind of person who "fit in," no matter what he did. His life previous to his time in Romania should have taught him that.

The only good thing about being with Vivian was that it had felt like his life had at least a little stability. But he should have known that was nothing more than an illusion.

She hadn't loved him. She'd only _wanted_ him. Temporarily.

If he was going to be completely honest about it, he had never really wanted her. He had only been chasing after a semblance of normality. That thought made him snort aloud. Normality? When he had been involved with a girl who was a werewolf?

Yeah, that was really _normal_ , he told himself, feeling dirty and disgusted. He should have known that she would eventually turn on him.

After all, she was a wolf at heart, not a human. She wasn't really capable of feeling love. Maybe affection, but love was beyond her scope of sensibilities.

And he hadn't been in love with her -- though he had tried to convince himself that he was, for a short time. Until he had met a man who had attracted him so much that he hadn't been able to live the lie with Vivian any more. And that had sent her, and her pack, after him.

He should have known that it would all end badly.

He'd had a target on his back from the first time he'd seen her, really. He should have sensed that there was something different about her, something dangerous. 

Aiden knew that he should have stayed away from her. But he had always been one to play with fire. Only this time, he'd bitten off far more than he could ever chew.

He felt as though there was a huge red target painted right in the center of his back, and another on his forehead. And the worst of it was that now, Will was caught up in this, too. Will had the same targets on him; they were gunning for him as well, when he didn't deserve this.

He should go. He should leave Will in relative safety, make sure that they would leave this man alone. It was the least he could do, after Will had helped him.

But he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here, to bond with Will even further, to explore where whatever this attraction them was might go.

He couldn't leave. It was far too late for that, and Aiden knew it.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked softly, jolting Aiden's thoughts back to the present moment. "You look so serious. Tell me what's bugging you."

Aiden couldn't help but smile; somehow, Will was already so attuned to him that this man could tell when he was thoughtful. Most people just assumed he was daydreaming.

"I was ...." Aiden trailed off, unsure of just what to say, how to organize his thoughts. Then he decided that Will deserved to know the unvarnished truth about what he was thinking and feeling. "I was telling myself that I should leave, that you don't deserve to be stuck with all of this."

"Aiden." Will reached out to rest a hand on Aiden's knee, squeezing it gently. "I'm already a part of this. And you can't deal with it alone. You need help."

Aiden nodded slowly, sighing softly, knowing that Will spoke the truth. This was something that he couldn't deal with on his own. That had already been proven. 

"I know," he sighed. "I just feel bad that you're caught in the middle."

"I'm in this because I want to be," Will answered, shaking his head. "I want to help you, Aiden. I couldn't turn away from this even if I wanted to. I _need_ to help you."

"I'm grateful for your help," Aiden told him, swallowing hard. "I just feel bad that you've got a target painted on your back now, just like me. You deserve better."

"If I've got a target painted on my back, then I accept that," Will told him, nodding. He took Aiden's hands in his, gazing into the younger man's eyes. "Aiden, I'm with you because I _want_ to be on your side. I want to help you. Please believe that. I may be a target, but I'm willing to be."

Aiden couldn't speak; the generosity of spirit that Will was showing overwhelmed him. He'd never had anyone on his side in this way before.

Will was one in a million. It was hard to believe that he'd finally found someone who would be on his side in every way, someone who would fight for him.

Someone who would stand by his side, and be a target just as he himself was.

No one had ever thought that highly of him before, and it made him care for Will all the more. It made him think that they could definitely have a future.

But first, they had to get through the battle that he knew was coming -- and it was the two of them against a whole horde of those .... _things_. They might not survive.

Still, if they didn't survive, at least they would go down fighting. He wouldn't have been a helpless, passive target; he would have fought back, and he would have had an ally standing by his side, helping him along the way. An ally he trusted with his life -- and with his heart.

The thought flashed through Aiden, shocking him. He trusted Will with all that he had, and all that he was. He was falling for this man.

It didn't seem possible, after what had been done to him. But it was true. Somehow, the feelings that he had for Will had gone far beyond simple attraction.

He didn't know what to do about them. Not yet.

But they had a future. He knew it. They weren't just targets; they were two people who were going to hold on to a possible future, and do all that they could to make it happen.

Smiling, he placed his hand on top of Will's, his gaze meeting the other man's. Slowly, they moved towards each other, and Aiden's eyes slipped closed.

Will was going to kiss him. He knew it. He could feel his body tense with anticipation.

When their lips met, it was as though an explosion rocked his universe.


	16. Man Into Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wonders just why he believes all that Aiden has told him about werewolves.

Why did he believe all that Aiden had told him?

Will really couldn't answer that question. Anyone else would probably have thought that Aiden was crazy, that he was raving, that what he said couldn't be true.

But for some reason, Will believed every word that he'd said about werewolves. It was just too fantastical, and too detailed, a story for Aiden to have made up. And besides that, there was the ring of truth and sincerity in every word he spoke, in his expressions as he talked.

He could tell when someone spoke the truth -- and Aiden was doing just that. He'd really lived through all that he was talking about. He hadn't made it up.

Besides, he'd seen the beastly side of human nature up close and personal.

What was Hannibal if not a beast? Maybe he didn't actually transform into an animal, but he was the closest thing Will had ever encountered to an animalistic predator.

The idea of seeing people actually turn into animals before his eyes made him wonder if maybe this _was_ a little crazy, but he wouldn't let himself doubt Aiden. If this young man said that he had seen such things, then Will would believe him. Aiden wasn't a liar.

Besides, his words had the ring of truth. There had been real fear in his eyes when he had spoken of the _loup garou_. Will didn't doubt that they existed.

It sounded crazy, but it wasn't. If a man could be a cannibal and commit hundreds of murders without being caught, then werewolves could exist in the world.

The thought made him shiver, and he had to admit that the idea of going up against what appeared to be a pack of vengeful werewolves terrified him. But he couldn't leave Aiden to their dubious mercy; he knew that the young man had already been victimized by them once.

He wouldn't let that happen again. For some reason, he felt very protective of Aiden; he didn't want to turn away just because he was afraid.

Together, they would stand their ground. They could do nothing else.

Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes and sending up a heartfelt wish to any deity that might happen to be listening that both of them would come through this alive.

He doubted that they would be unscathed, but if they made it through with their lives, and with the threat to Aiden neutralized, then they could consider themselves lucky. Will just hoped that he wasn't hoping for too much with that wish.

When they faced the _loup garou_ , a part of him almost wished that he would see man become beast. That would be something to witness.

But if seeing that moved him one step closer to death, it was a sight that he would turn away from.


	17. If Luck Runs Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden wants to have a future with Will, but he knows that he can't be sure of anything that might happen.

They'd made it through the night.

Aiden breathed a sigh of relief, turning over in bed to stare up at the ceiling. He was glad that he'd awakened early; he needed some time to think about his situation.

He'd never meant to involve anyone else in his problems. He felt as though he shouldn't be here, as if he was taking advantage of Will's kindness and bravery.

But if he was honest with himself, he was glad that Will had offered to stand by him and help him. He didn't feel that he could face the _loup garou_ alone any longer. He'd done it before, but he had failed miserably. And this time, if he tried, he would die.

Aiden was absolutely positive about that. There was no way that they would continue to let him live. They would keep playing with him, and then violently end him.

The thought made him shudder. He knew how they would kill him; they would tear him apart limb from limb, until his body was unrecognizable.

He didn't want to end his life that way, as a victim.

If he was going to die at the hands of those creatures, he wanted to be brave, to be taking a stand. He just didn't want to take Will down with him.

How could he have dragged Will into this? It wasn't Will's fight. He shouldn't have to risk his life for someone he barely knew, someone who had just come tumbling into his life with no warning. Though Aiden had to admit that he was grateful to will for doing so.

Will was becoming more to him than just a friend. He was starting to look at the other man in a way that he'd never thought he could ever look at anyone again.

After what he'd suffered through, he'd thought that he would never want to be physically involved with anyone again. But his feelings for Will proved otherwise.

Just thinking about being with Will made his heart leap, his body tighten.

Yes, he wanted to be with Will. He wanted the two of them to become one, to join themselves in the most primal way that two people could. He'd thought that he was done with that forever, that being attacked and raped had driven away any desire for that kind of closeness.

But he'd been wrong. He wanted Will in a way that he hadn't thought possible. He'd never been this attracted to anyone, and he doubted that he ever would be again.

There was just something about Will that not only made him ache with desire, but that made him trust the other man with all of his heart.

That was something else he'd never thought that he could feel again, after the way that Vivian had turned on him. He had believed that his trust was always misplaced, and that he would never again be able to count on anyone but himself. But Will had proved him wrong.

He trusted Will with his life. And with his heart.

Will was the kind of man he'd always dreamed of finding, a man who would give him everything and hold nothing back. A man who wouldn't judge him in any way.

Will was on in a million, the kind of man who anyone would want to stand by their side. Aiden knew that he was lucky to have found someone like Will.

No, not _someone like_ him. He was lucky that he'd found Will Graham. And he couldn't help but wonder if Will felt the same attraction that he felt, if his heart sped up a little when he looked at Aiden, if he wondered about a possible future for them after this was all over.

Though a future was in doubt at the moment, as Aiden didn't know if they would both even survive what he knew was coming closer with each passing moment.

They could both die. Or only one of them might make it through.

His chest tightened with fear at the thought. He didn't want to think about losing Will, not when they had just found each other. He wanted them to have a future.

Even if they didn't get involved, he wanted Will to stay in his life -- though he was sure that simply being Will's friend would never be enough for him.

He wanted Will's heart -- just as Will already had his. That was a tall order, though, Aiden thought, heaving a sigh and shifting in the bed, putting his hands behind his head. He couldn't expect Will to feel the same way he did. Not after how they had met.

He was just lucky that Will didn't think he was some kind of lunatic. Anyone else probably would, but then, most people didn't have Will's kind heart and generous nature.

He'd been the luckiest man in the world to have stumbled onto Will Graham's front porch when he'd most needed someone to help him. He would never forget that.

But he had to stop thinking about the future.

What he had to concentrate on, Aiden told himself firmly, was taking things one step at time, and to live in the moment. He had to think about his immediate problems first.

And the largest of those problems was when and how the _loup garou_ would attack them. For the had no doubt that an attack was coming, probably when they least expected it, and he wanted them to be prepared for any eventuality.

They'd made it through the night, but that was probably sheer luck. The _loup garou_ were no doubt making their own plans, and they needed to do the same.

They couldn't be caught unprepared. That would be fatal.

All that they could do was prepare for the coming battle as best they could, and hope that their determination to come out on top would ensure that they did.

Sighing soft, Aiden kicked back the covers and got to his feet, realizing that he could smell coffee and bacon. Will must already be in the kitchen, making them breakfast.

He pushed the dark thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd focus on them later.

Right now, he just wanted to enjoy some time with Will before they had to face reality. They'd have to take a stand soon, but this morning, he didn't want to think about that eventuality.

He just wanted to be with Will, for them to spend some time enjoying each other's company. Was that too much to ask, in light of what they would have to deal with all too soon? Aiden grimaced as he pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, then sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

He would take these moments with Will while he could get them. After all, these might be the last peaceful moments the two of them had for a while.

If they were lucky, they'd come through this, and have their lives ahead of them.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if their luck ran out.


	18. Out For Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden wonders if he and Will have a chance against the _loup garou_.

"I'm surprised they haven't shown up yet."

Aiden's head jerked up at Will's words, his blue eyes widening. He hadn't really been paying attention, and that was a mistake that could be deadly.

He knew that he had to keep alert at every moment. At this point, he didn't even want to sleep, even though he knew that he had to do that sometime. He didn't know when the _loup garou_ would strike, and he wanted to be ready when they did.

He had been lost in his own thoughts, and that could be dangerous. It would be far too easy to let himself be taken unawares, unprepared for what was to come.

If he did that, then he and Will were both dead.

The _loup garou_ would be looking for any gap in their defenses. Aiden knew them well enough to know that they would use any advantage they could get.

And they would be out for blood. This time, they wouldn't be content to just toy with him and terrorize him; no, they would be ready and more than willing to finish off the both of them. He and Will might not have much of a chance, but at least they would go down fighting.

He wasn't going to stand here meekly and let his enemies have their way with him. He wouldn't bare his throat and let them take their pleasure.

He had fought the first time they caught him, and he would fight again.

This time, he had someone by his side, fighting with him.

Maybe he and Will couldn't win. Maybe they were fighting a losing battle. But he wasn't going to sacrifice either of them like lambs to the slaughter.

This wasn't going to be easy, and he knew it. Aiden was sure that Will knew it, too. He was very aware that they might have set themselves an impossible task. One or two of the _loup garou_ , they might be able to fight off, with the aid of Will's dogs.

But there would be more than that. There would be a pack of them. Half a dozen had come after him the last time, and this time, there might be even more.

The thought chilled Aiden's blood and made him shudder.

The last thing he wanted was to pull Will into this. But he _was_ a part of it now, for better or for worse, and Aiden was glad to have his support.

Without Will by his side, he would be lost. Maybe the two of them would lose this battle anyway. Maybe there was no way that they could win. But they could at least fight, and they would have the satisfaction of knowing that they hadn't simply given in.

Nodding, he answered Will's words, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he squinted into the distance, wondering if they were being watched.

"They'll show up. When the sun goes down, they'll be out for blood."


	19. Of Blood and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden wakes from a nightmare, wondering if he'll ever escape the memories that have been haunting him in his dreams.

He dreamed of blood. Of teeth. Of death.

The wolves were coming for him. He could feel their hot breath against the back of his neck, hear their snarling. He could hear his own blood pounding in his ears.

His breath was coming in gasps; he was running, moving as fast as he could, but he knew that it would never be fast enough. They would catch him, bring him down as they would a helpless deer. They would tear into him rend him limb from limb, until he was a lifeless heap ....

Aiden sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes flying open, one hand pressed against his chest, as though he had to feel his heartbeat to assure himself that he was still alive.

The dreams were getting worse. More visceral.

Could it be possible that the wolves were close by him, somewhere in the woods around Will's house, and that _they_ were sending him these horrible dreams?

He supposed that was possible -- but no, that couldn't be it. These dreams of blood and fear weren't just dreams, after all. They were memories; the memories of being hunted by the wolves in the forest of Romania, and here in northern Virginia. Those memories were embedded in his soul.

They were also memories of the confrontation with Rafe inside the church in Romania, the fight that had resulted in the werewolf's death and sent the pack after him.

Aiden shivered at that memory; he had thought that it wasn't possible to be any more terrified than he had been when Rafe had attacked him in the church.

But he had been, hadn't he? That horrible night when the pack had caught up to him here, when they had chased him, caught him, and raped him in the woods. They had taken turns with him, laughing all the while, knowing that he wished for death but not giving it to him.

No, he hadn't wanted to die, he corrected himself. He had just wanted it to stop. Mercifully, they had let him go -- but only to keep dragging out the psychological torture.

That wasn't mercy at all. They knew he would dream of blood and fear.

He just wanted the dreams to stop, wanted the pack to go away and leave him in peace. But that was only a pipe dream. They would never stop hunting him.

And by extension, they were hunting Will, too. Aiden felt guilty about drawing Will into the circle of his problems, but if he was honest, he was grateful to have someone at his back. Someone who seemed loyal and kindhearted. Someone who he was sure that he could count on.

He only hoped that being part of this wouldn't get Will killed. It was bad enough that his own blood would be spilled; he didn't want it to happen to anyone else.

Aiden smiled grimly at the thought. That ship had long since sailed, and he knew it.


	20. Only Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of disturbing dreams, Aiden tries to stay optimistic about the future.

Aiden yawned, opening his eyes and looking around him.

Another night had gone by without the two of them being attacked, which he could only see as a good sign. Or maybe it wasn't so good. Maybe it was strategy.

Maybe those things just intended to bide their time, to wait until they had lulled Will and Aiden into a false sense of complacency -- and then they would strike out of nowhere. The thought made Aiden shudder; he didn't relish another confrontation with them.

Aiden wanted to bury himself under the covers and not come out, but he knew that he had to. Will would be expecting him downstairs.

He had to get out of bed and face the day.

He didn't want to remember the dreams he'd had last night; they had been drenched in blood, and none of them had ended well for himself and Will.

All of those dreams had been frightening; twice he had awoken in the night, his hand pressed against his rapidly rising and falling chest, feeling the frantic beating of his heart and swallowing a scream. It had taken him a while both times to go back to sleep.

That was part of what they wanted, Aiden told himself as he flung back the covers and swung his long legs out of bed, then stood up. To keep the two of them nervous and tense.

And he would keep feeling this way, as long as those dreams kept coming, Aiden thought as he reached for a t-shirt, shuddering again. Those dreams were far too .... _visceral_.

He couldn't help but wonder if Will was having similar dreams, but he didn't think that was possible -- at least, not yet. After all, the other man hadnt seen those creatures in action; he hadn't had to deal with them up close and personal yet. He didn't know what they were capable of.

He himself certainly did. Aiden closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, the memory of just how up close those things had been to him making his hands shake.

Aiden knew that he had to stop thinking about that, or he would drive himself insane.

He had to push the dreams of last night away from him. He had to concentrate on the coming day, and on being here with Will. He couldn't let those dreams take away his resolve.

Aiden straightened his shoulders and took another deep breath. He couldn't let himself be controlled by fear. Those dreams were only dreams; yes, the _loup garou_ were capable of terrible things, but he and Will could be very adept at defending themselves.

He couldn't think the worst, he told himself firmly. He had to be optimistic, and believe that he and Will would come through this intact and defeat their enemies.

With that thought in mind, he opened the bedroom door and headed downstairs.


	21. Smile Like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Aiden, Will's smile is brighter than the sun.

The sun was shining so brightly, Aiden thought as he went downstairs.

That sun should be chasing all of his fears away, banishing them into the furthest reaches of his mind, the darkest corners where they would be safely hidden.

But somehow, it didn't. There was still a dark cloud hanging over his thoughts, after his dreams of last night. He couldn't shake the feeling that he and Will were heading for a confrontation, one that they might not come out of alive. It wasn't a reassuring thought.

But at least the sun could help to dispel his black thoughts, he told himself, closing his eyes for a moment as he paused at the foot of the stairs.

He didn't want Will to feel as hopeless as he did.

Taking a deep breath, he headed into the kitchen. "You don't have to do all of the cooking," he told Will, moving towards the coffeepot on the counter. "I could have helped."

Will turned to smile at him, that expression almost as bright as the sun. Aiden felt his heart stutter to a stop for a moment, and skip a few beats. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Will's smile -- it was like the sun coming out after a storm and bursting across the sky.

That smile made hm weak at the knees. Who needed the sun when he was in the same house, in the same room, with a man who could smile like that?

Just seeing Will's smile lifted his heart, made him feel as though they had a future. That smile swept all the clouds away and made the world a brighter place.

Did his own smile look like that when he smiled at Will? Aiden had to wonder if it did. Did the feeling that he was beginning to develop for this man come through when he looked at Will? Did those feelings show in his eyes? Were they easily readable -- by anyone?

He hoped not. He didn't want anyone else to know how he felt, especially since he didn't know if Will could return those feelings. Better to keep them under wraps.

He didn't even know if they would live long enough for him to confess how he felt.

But he wasn't going to bring that up now. He was just going to enjoy this morning -- the sun shining outside, and the sunshine of Will's smile.

"This looks great," he said, smiling himself at the sight of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs piled high on two plates on the table. Will had obviously been busy while he was sleeping. "You should have woken me up. You don't have to spoil me."

Will smiled again, shaking his head, and Aiden felt his heart turn over. "I didn't want to wake you," he said. "You need your rest." The words were soft, concerned -- caring.

And with those words, Aiden felt the sun come out in his world again.


	22. A Head-On Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden discovers that this seems to be his day for running head-on into facts that he hadn't realized were true.

Aiden blinked, his blue eyes widening.

When had he started to feel this way about Will? When had he started to think that this man was someone he wanted to be with in a way that meant more then friendship?

He had been so sure that he would never feel this way again about anyone after what had been done to him -- but he was apparently very wrong about that.

Just thinking about Will's smile, hearing his voice, knowing that the other man was here in the same house with him -- all of that made his heart beat faster, made him feel more than a little breathless. And when Will was around, Aiden couldn't stop looking at him.

Was he just becoming hypersexual because of what had happened? He didn't think so. He was sure that this attraction to Will was real, and not simply the result of physical trauma.

He had never met anyone who made him feel this way. And he hadn't expected it to happen with Will. But now that it had, what was he going to do about it?

This wasn't exactly the right time to feel a sexual attraction.

But at least this proved to him that he _could_ feel such a thing, Aiden told himself. He didn't have to worry that his sexuality had somehow been nullified.

He just hadn't expected to experience a head-on collision with such feelings. He'd thought that he and Will would be friends, and that if anything grew between them it would take some time. But he was rapidly being proved very wrong about that assumption.

Would it be possible for Will to feel the same way about him? The very thought made his heart beat faster, his breath almost coming out in a gasp.

He held the sound back, striving to seem nonchalant.

Walking to the counter, he reached for one of the two mugs that Will had set out for them to have coffee, glad that his hands only seemed to be shaking slightly.

Would Will notice that his hands were shaking? Aiden fervently hoped not. He didn't want this to feel any weirder -- things were already strange and surreal enough.

Surreal was one way to be put it, he thought with an inward snort. They were being menaced by werewolves, which most people wouldn't believe could even exist. He felt as though he was living in the middle of some bizarre science fiction novel, battling an evil from another dimension.

But he knew all too well that wasn't the case. The evil was here, it was real enough, and it was a definite threat to his future -- and to his very life.

He was terrified of what waited out there for the two of them. And at the same time, he was also terrified of the feelings that he was only now starting to deal with.

If he and Will survived this, was there a chance for them to build a future together? Was it possible that Will could feel the same attraction that he did? And did he have the courage to ask the other man those questions, to find out for certain if his heart was pointing him in the right direction?

Not at the moment, no, he admitted with a soft sigh. He didn't want to ask those questions, to speak them aloud, and hear a reply that was in the negative.

Maybe after all of this was over, if the two of them lived through it, he might manage to scrape together the nerve to think about the possibility of a future with Will.

But first, they had to get through the ordeal that awaited them.

This wasn't just a head-on collision with his emotions. It was a collision with the forces of an evil that he wasn't sure they could defeat.

Aiden concentrated on keeping his hands steady as he reached for the coffeepot and poured the dark liquid into the mug, trying to keep his voice steady when he spoke. "You didn't have to make breakfast, you know. I'm a fairly decent cook. You're spoiling me."

Will shook his head, a soft smile curving his lips as he flipped the last pancake onto the stack, then carried the plate to the table and set it down carefully.

"I want to," he said, simply. "You've been through a lot. You need some pampering."

And those words almost undid him. Aiden could only stand there, blinking back a sudden onrush of tears that he hadn't expected, the words going directly to his heart.

Will _cared_. Even if it was just in a friendly way, it was more than he'd had in so long that Aiden felt as though he was suddenly wrapped in warmth and understanding.

He silently slipped into one of the chairs that sat around the table, unable to speak for a few moments. When he did, his voice was choked, clogged, and he had to clear his throat before he could get any words out. "Thanks, Will. But you don't have to do this. I'm not a victim."

He didn't want Will to take on that mentality about him, especially not now that his feelings for this man had become more clear to him. He didn't want to be protected.

He wanted Will to see him as an equal, someone who would stand by his side, someone who would be right there with him, through thick and thin, a partner in all ways.

Somehow, he had the feeling that Will had never had anyone like that in his life.

Well, he himself hadn't had it, either. And suddenly, he wanted that, more than he'd ever wanted anything. He wanted a partner, a lover, an _equal_.

That thought was yet another head-on collision with something he'd never considered before. He had thought that he'd been in a relationship of equals in the past, but that had been a lie. Vivian had never been his equal. She had always thought of herself as his _master_.

And in a way, he'd thought of their relationship in that light, as well. He had never been a partner. He'd been a supplicant. Which was, in the end, one of the main reasons he had left.

Well, that relationship was over. It was his past. And Will was his future.

At least, that was what he hoped. He desperately wanted this man to be his future. He wanted to become one with Will, to know a togetherness that he'd never experienced before.

The thought startled Aiden, made him look up with wide eyes -- directly into Will's curious gaze. The other man had sat down as well, and he was watching Aiden.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Will asked, his tone curious, his gaze searching Aiden's face. He lifted his coffee mug to his lips, taking a sip, and Aiden could see that _his_ hand was shaking a bit, too. Was Will feeling the same things that he himself was?

Was Will just as nervous about their future as he was? Did Will want the same things that he did? And was now the time to talk about it, before all of this went any further?

Aiden desperately wanted to talk about it _now_ , while he felt that he could get the words out, but his tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth.

No, those words wouldn't come out. Not now. Not yet.

Instead, he sat there and sipped at his coffee, then, with a smile at Will, ladled some scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate, then took three pancakes.

He had to eat. Will had made this wonderful breakfast for the two of them, and Aiden intended to show him that such care and courtesy was much appreciated.

After the first few bites, he looked cautiously at Will, to see that the other man was also eating, as though there was nothing important on his mind. And it suddenly occurred to Aiden that this silence wasn't uncomfortable at all. Rather, it was companionable.

He felt as though he fit in here, in this house, at this table. As though he had already become an integral part of Will's life. As though he _belonged_ in Will's life.

Another head-on collision that he hadn't realized he would have today. And surprisingly, this collision didn't shock him. It just made him feel comfortable. Warm. _Happy_.

He was right where he had always been meant to be.

It surprised him to think that, but it was the truth. He had never felt completely comfortable in Romania, or in any other place he had lived. Certainly not in his parents' home.

Here, he felt as thought he was accepted. As though he _belonged_. Somehow, without any words being said, he knew that there would always be a place for him here.

There was a place for him in Will's home, in Will's life. And he also hoped that there was a place for him in Will's heart. The thought almost took his breath away, to the point where he had to put his fork down and take a sip of his coffee to keep from coughing.

It still wasn't the time to talk to Will about that. He didn't know when that time would come. But something told him that it would be soon -- before they confronted their enemies.

He needed to know that they had a future together before it came down to the decisive fight that could take away any future that either of them would ever have.

It wasn't the right time yet. But soon, he would have the answers that he needed.


	23. Toward the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is a light in the darkness that Will can't stop himself from reaching out to touch.

Will looked over at Aiden, a soft smile on his lips.

When had he started thinking that there could be something growing between them? How long had it taken him to start having feelings for this man he barely knew?

He wasn't entirely sure when those feelings had started, but he couldn't deny that they were there. He had never felt such a strong pull towards anyone as he did for Aiden; there was something about him that drew Will to him like a moth to a flame, an undeniable attraction.

But he was certain that, unlike that moth, he wouldn't be burned if he reached out and touched Aiden, if he opened his heart and let himself care.

Aiden was a bright light, but not entirely a flame.

Aiden was warmth and hope; he wasn't a raging fire that would engulf Will and destroy him. What he felt was growing, slowly but surely, not blazing out of control.

Will wanted to move towards that warmth, to let it wash over him, to bathe himself in it. He had never felt that kind of warmth and acceptance from anyone before; every person in his life had always been somewhat wary of him, keeping him at arm's length, not completely trusting him.

It was different with Aiden. All he felt from Aiden was an openness, a willingness to accept Will exactly as he was, with no questions asked and no judgements made.

That was the most refreshing thing he'd ever encountered in any person. Aiden made him feel as though there was a place for him in the world, like walls were breaking down.

Aiden made him want to join the world, to throw off the mantle of "outsider" that he'd always kept himself firmly hidden behind. It was a little scary, acknowledging the feelings that he was experiencing, but at the same time, it was utterly exhilarating to feel that he was stepping into the light.

Will felt as though he was on the threshold of something marvelous, a new beginning for him, a life that was calling out to him and beckoning him to step forward. 

Now, he just had to find out if Aiden might feel the same.

He looked up from his plate of food, venturing a smile when he realized that Aiden's gaze was on him, still feeling the warmth of that regard.

Aiden was all the light in the world, and he was reaching out for that light, determined to make his way to it and dispel all of the darkness that had always seemed to gather around him. He was tired of living in that darkness. He wanted to put it behind him, to let himself be surrounded by light.

But first, he and Aiden had a dark time to get through. A time that they might not survive. But even that knowledge didn't dispel the light; instead, it only seemed to grow stronger.

Will was determined not to let that light be extinguished.


	24. The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden isn't sure that this is the right time for him to tell Will how he feels -- but he also knows that he has precious little time to say those words.

How was it possible for him to feel like this?

Aiden pushed that question away from him, not wanting to think about it too carefully. He wasn't sure that he could answer it, anyway -- or even if he should.

The reasons why he felt this way about Will weren't important to him at the moment. What _was_ important was the fact that he _did_ feel this way -- that he hadn't been irreparably damaged by what had been done to him, that he could still feel attraction and want to act on it.

He had been so sure that he would never want to be with anyone again, even that he would shrink from anyone's touch. But that definitely didn't seem to the be the case.

No, he _wanted_ Will to touch him, in every possible way.

The thought made him blush; it was still hard to believe that he could desire anyone after what he had gone through. But he did. And the knowledge that he wanted Will was like the sun coming out, throwing rays of glorious golden light across a grey, leaden sky and flooding the world with sunshine.

He took a deep breath, words jumbling in his head to the point where he knew that he couldn't articulate what he felt at the moment, even if he thought it was a good idea to try.

How did he put this into words? Aiden had no idea where to start.

He would have to, at some point. He would have to talk to Will, tell him how he felt in no uncertain terms, and ask some tentative questions to find out if the other man might feel the same way.

But this wasn't the time for that. For now, he could simply sit here, eat breakfast with Will, and marvel at the fact that he could still _feel_. That he could desire someone in the physical sense, without panic welling up inside him and making him run the other way as fast as he could go.

That in itself was a victory, and one that he intended to celebrate.

But no, this wasn't the time for a celebration, either. They still had a lot to get through before either of them could put the past behind them and start a new life together.

The sun that had figuratively broken through in his mind disappeared behind grey clouds again; Aiden put down his fork, closing his eyes. What if they didn't make it through the battle that he knew was coming? What if he never had the chance to tell Will how he felt? That was a distinct possibility.

He took another deep breath, knowing that he had to say something. It might not be perfect timing, but he had precious little time to get those words out in the open.

Will's eyes were on him, their gazes meeting. He had to say something.

This _was_ the right time. It was now or never.


	25. Emotions Made Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden finally summons the courage to tell Will how he feels.

He had to tell Will how he felt. Now. This moment. He couldn't wait.

Aiden was sure that if he didn't, then he would explode from the intensity of the emotions that had built up inside him. He _had_ to say something before he lost his nerve.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. On the other side of the table, Will looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, a tiny smile on his lips. "Is something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I know that I'm not the best cook in the world, but the food can't be _that_ bad."

Aiden swallowed hard, then finally managed to speak. "The food is great," he said, his voice soft. "I just .... I need to tell you something, Will. I need you to know how I feel."

Will sat up, his gaze not wavering from Aiden's face.

Aiden reached across the table, taking Will's hand in his. He could hardly believe that it was _him_ making the first move; he hadn't thought that he could ever do something like this with anyone again. But what he felt for Will was giving him the strength to put his bad experiences in the past.

He _had_ to do this. He had to let Will know how he felt. And then, if Will didn't feel the same, he had to try to bury these feelings, and be content for them to simply be friends.

That would be the hardest thing that he could ever possibly do.

But if Will _did_ feel the same way .... then he was sure that the rest of their lives together would be brilliant, filled with love and hope and more joy than he could ever imagine.

Will's fingers closed around his, a slight frown marring his forehead. "Aiden, what's the matter?" he asked, his voice soft. "I know you're worried about what's going to happen. So am I. There's no shame in being afraid. I am, too. I think anyone would be. You have a right to be scared of what's coming."

Aiden shook his head, words tumbling out before he could stop them.

He couldn't stop the words. They came of their own accord, rushing out before he realized that he was saying them. They were his emotions translated into sound.

"I'm falling in love with you," he blurted. "I think I was attracted to you from the first, when I thought I didn't have anyone and you took me in and helped me. And now .... I know that I haven't known you for long, and I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone. But I do. I'm falling for you."

Once those words were spoken, Aiden could swear that he felt a nimbus of light enclosing the two of them, shining so brightly that it almost made him gasp aloud.

He gazed at Will, waiting to see what the reaction to those words would be.


	26. Hope in His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden doesn't expect the reaction that he gets from Will when he reveals his feelings.

Aiden cleared his throat, then swallowed hard.

He _had_ to tell Will how he felt. If he didn't do it now, then he might never have the courage to say these words again -- and they needed to be said aloud.

He needed to let Will know what his feelings were -- now, before the battle that was yet to come. He had to know how Will felt, to have some kind of understanding between them. If he knew that Will cared for him, that they could have a future together, then it would give him something to fight for.

And if not, then he would have nothing to lose. He would fight to save Will from the predators that they were going up against, but his own life wouldn't matter any more.

Either way, he had to get those words out. This was the time.

"Will ...." He wasn't entirely sure how to say what needed to be said. Clearing his throat again, Aiden closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, recklessly, he decided to go for it, to just let his feelings pour out into words and see what Will had to say. It was all he could do.

"I'm falling in love with you," he murmured. "I'm attracted to you, and I want to hope that when this is over, you and I might be able to make a life together. I hope you feel the same way."

There. The words were out. He couldn't take them back now.

He felt a movement close to him, and cautiously opened his eyes -- only to find Will standing right beside him, the other man having moved from the other side of the table.

They were standing so close that he could reach out and touch Will, Aiden thought, feeling a bit dazed. No, he didn't even have to reach out -- all he'd have to do was lean forward slightly, and their lips would meet. Will was so close that he could feel the warmth of the other man's body.

And then, Will leaned forward, pressing his lips to Aiden's.

Aiden let his eyes slip closed, his senses reeling. Will hadn't spoken a single word, but he was sure that he had all the answer that he needed in the touch of their lips.

Will was kissing him. And it was the most intense, most magnificent kiss that he'd ever experienced. It wasn't forceful, or even passionate. It was just a sweet, gentle, loving kiss -- but it spoke volumes about the future, and about the feelings that Will harbored in his soul.

It was obvious that Will cared, or they wouldn't be kissing like this. Aiden's heart soared, and his arms slide around Will's waist to pull the other man closer against him.

When they pulled back from the kiss, Aiden opened his eyes.

Will was smiling at him, and he could see hope in the cerulean depths of those eyes.


	27. A Future Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can hardly believe that he's been the one to make the first move towards having a future with Aiden.

Had he actually just kissed Aiden? Had he dared to be so bold?

Will could hardly believe that he had been the one to make the first move; he had been so sure that he was going to let Aiden be the one to do that.

But when Aiden had admitted that there was more than friendship between the two of them, that he had feelings for Will, he'd been unable to stop himself. All he had wanted to do was press his lips against Aiden's, to kiss him, to make his own feelings known to the other man.

Was he crazy to hope that the two of them had a future together? They might not even survive battling the _loup garou_. Maybe there was no future for either of them.

But he didn't want to believe that. He wanted to have hope.

Will kept his arms loosely wrapped around Aiden's waist, looking into those startlingly blue eyes. When he could finally find his voice, his words came out slowly, hesitantly. "Aiden, I .... I have feelings for you, too. I didn't mean to make a move on you. But I couldn't help it after what you said."

Aiden smiled at him, tilting his head to the side as he regarded Will. "I'm glad you did. I don't think that I'd have had the courage to do it. It was hard enough to say how I feel."

Will shook his head, not wanting Aiden to feel intimidated.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel." His words were firm, decisive.

He never wanted Aiden to feel as though he couldn't express himself. He didn't want there to be any secrets between them. There should be nothing hidden, nothing kept from each other.

And because of that, he wanted to tell Aiden exactly how he felt. "Kissing you is the most amazing thing that I've ever done," he said, his voice going soft and husky. "I've wanted to, ever since we first talked. But I didn't think you would want it. That's the only thing that held me back."

Aiden smiled again, his gaze not leaving Will's face.

"It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered, raising one hand to trace the outline of Will's lips. "And I think we should do it again. As soon as possible. Like, right now."

And with those words, this time it was Aiden who leaned forward and initiated the kiss. It was just as wonderful as the first one -- maybe even more so, as this time, the two of them grew bolder, their tongues gently exploring, each of them sliding into the sensation of growing closer.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting, both of them wanting more, even though they knew this wasn't the time or the place. Not yet. That would come later.

Now, they had a future together to look forward to. One that they both desperately wanted.


	28. Breathtaking and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to believe in a future with Aiden, but it's hard to be hopeful when he knows that the upcoming battle will be one that's fought to the death.

Will simply stood there, staring at Aiden.

How were they going to make this work? They didn't even know if they were going to live through the next few days -- maybe even hours. Nothing was guaranteed.

They didn't know how long they had to prepare themselves against an attack. And as much as they both wanted a future together, neither of them had any way of know if it could possibly happen. Everything in their future was a question mark, and it felt as though their lives hung by a single slender thread.

But he knew one thing was certain. He _did_ want a life with Aiden, if they survived what was to come. He wanted to get through this and have a future assured for them.

And he didn't doubt that Aiden felt the same.

There was noway that their kiss could have been so utterly explosive if Aiden didn't feel the same way he did. No one could kiss another person like that, with their entire heart and soul behind it, unless they truly wanted the future to hold a promise for them. It just wasn't possible.

It was the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced. It felt as though his entire heart and soul had met Aiden's in that kiss, that they'd wrapped themselves around each other.

For the first time in his life, his heart and soul had entwined with someone else's. 

It was breathtaking. It was beautiful. It was all that he had ever wanted. 

He wanted that kiss to happen again, over and over, until they both lost themselves in it. He wanted to stop time so that they could keep on kissing each other forever.

But Will knew that he couldn't do that. The kisses had broken the flow of time for a few moments; they had been a brief respite from all that was going to happen, an oasis of calm and hope in a river of chaos. He only hoped that those wouldn't be the only kisses he and Aiden would share.

He wanted a lifetime of those kisses. A lifetime and beyond.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, his voice shaky. Will tried a smile, though he had the distinct feeling it looked more like a grimace. "We've got a lot to get through."

Aiden nodded, the smile gone from his face, his demeanor serious. "I know we do. But you know something? We have hope now. We know what we both want, and we know that we're both on the same page. We've got a future to fight for, Will. And that's going to help us to win this battle."

"I hope you're right," Will told him, his voice very low. "Because from all that you've told me, it's not going to be an easy fight. And it's gong to be to the death. Either theirs, or ours."

He sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be the latter choice.


End file.
